Currently, an Estimated Time of Arrival (ETA) may be provided to a user of a mobile device such as Personal Data Assistant (PDA), cellular telephone, or the like after calculating the ETA. For example, a mobile device may calculate an ETA after determining the location and velocity of the mobile device. After calculating the ETA, the ETA may then be presented to the user via a display device associated with the mobile device. Upon viewing the ETA, the user may wish not only to notify other individuals of the ETA, but also to update the ETA as the user travels to the scheduled meeting location. Unfortunately, the user may not have the time or the proper information to contact each of the other users personally.